1. Technical field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication systems and more particularly to financial transactions communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of credit card transactions are accurately processed every day regardless of whether the purchaser is making a purchase in his/her home town, in another part of the world, or via the internet. Each transaction has a two stage process: authorization and clearing & settlement. Authorization is the process of approving or declining the transaction at the commencement of the transaction and clearing & settlement is the process of making the payment and accounting for the payment.
The authorization process begins when a point-of-sale terminal (physical for in-store purchases, virtual for internet purchases) reads a purchaser's credit card information and obtains a transaction amount. The terminal transmits the credit card information and the transaction amount to an acquirer bank, which combines the credit card information and the transaction amount into an authorization request. The acquirer bank transmits the authorization request to a proprietary transaction processing network (e.g., VisaNet®), which routes the authorization request to an issuer bank (i.e., the bank that issued the credit card). Alternatively, the proprietary transaction processing network may perform a stand-in review and authorization.
When the authorization request is sent to the issuer bank, the bank, or a designated third party, reviews the request and approves or denies it. The issuer bank transmits a response to the proprietary transaction processing network indicating its decision. The proprietary transaction processing network forwards the response to the acquirer bank, which in turn, forwards the response to the point-of-sale terminal.
The clearing & settlement process begins with clearing, which, in turn, begins when the point-of-sale terminal, or other merchant processing device, transmits sales draft information (e.g., account numbers and amounts) to the acquirer bank. The acquirer bank formats the sales draft information into a clearing message that it transmits to the proprietary transaction processing network. The network transmits the clearing message to the issuer bank, which calculates settlement obligations of the issuer bank, processing fees, and the amount due the acquirer bank. Settlement begins when the issuer bank transmits funds to a designated bank of the proprietary transaction processing network, which, after processing, transfers the funds to the acquirer bank.
In an alternate credit card transaction processing system, the proprietary transaction network is owned by a single issuer bank. Thus, in contrast with the previously described system, the alternative system includes only one issue bank, not a large number of issuer banks, and, as such, the issuer bank's functions and the proprietary transaction network functions previously discussed are merged. In this alternate system, the processing of the single issuer is less than the multiple issuer system but creates a processing bottleneck due to the single issuer.
Regardless of the type of credit card transaction processing system, such systems provides consumers, whether individuals, small companies, or large corporate entities, an easy mechanism for paying for goods and/or services. For instance, many businesses use credit cards to purchase goods and/or services from a variety of suppliers as part of their procurement and payment processes. While businesses use credit cards to purchase goods and services, they also use other forms of payment as part of their procurement and payment processes. For example, a business may purchase goods and/or services using a check, a wire transfer, and/or an automated clearing house (ACH) debit account.
Software programs have been developed to assist businesses with their procurement and payment processes. Such software programs include provisions for tracking inventory, generating purchase orders, requesting invoices, and initiating and tracking payments for the desired goods and/or services. Once a payment is initiated, depending on the type of payment, it is processed outside of the software via the appropriate system. For example, a credit card transaction is processed as discussed above. After the payment is made, it is reconciled and the reconciled payment information is provided back to the business, or to its software. While this approach reduces the burdens on a business to purchase and pay for goods and/or services, it still requires a fair amount of input from the business to initiate payments, track them, and process the reconciled data.
Recently, proprietary transaction processing network providers have partnered with procurement and payment software entities to further reduce the burdens of a business by integrating the procurement and payment software with credit card payment processing. Such integration provides relatively seamless payment for goods and/or services being purchased with a credit card. Further, in a single issuer system, the system is capable of processing payments made via a check or an ACH debit account. As such, in a single issuer system, check payments and/or ACH debit account payments may be offered to the business.
While such advancements are reducing the payment and tracking burdens of a business, they are still somewhat disjointed, still require additional business involvement, and require involvement of the supplier financial chain (e.g., merchant, merchant's bank, etc.). For instance, in the integrated credit card payment system, the business still needs to process transactions using other forms of payment, which involves the supplier financial chain. In the single issuer system, the business is limited to using a credit card issued by the provider of the single issuer system, which dramatically limits payments options.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that provides for seamless payment for goods and/or services regardless of the type of payment and/or the type of proprietary transaction processing network.